


Quiero comer katsudon contigo

by Galaxia_Infinita



Series: Escenas eliminadas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: El "Aguas termales sobre hielo" ha terminado y Victor se dispone a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Yuri: irán a comer katsudon juntos. ¿Pero qué significa realmente eso?Un fic corto, que transcurre en la noche posterior al torneo, espacio en blanco que se mueve entre los episodios 3 y 4 de la serie.





	1. Chapter 1

El _Aguas termales sobre hielo_ había terminado. Al fin. También la entrega de premios y las entrevistas, y los espectadores habían empezado a regresar a sus casas, como el oleaje que se calma tras la tempestad. Aunque, lo que quedaba de esa tormenta era que ahora todo el mundo del patinaje sabía la noticia: Yuri Katsuki había ganado a Yuri Plizetski en una competición y, a partir de entonces, Victor Nikiforv abandonaba su carrera como patinador y se convertía oficialmente en su entrenador.

Solo en el vestuario, sentado en uno de los bancos con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas, Yuri Katsuki temblaba como si se acercara el fin del mundo. Aunque, de algún modo, así era, porque nada de lo que él conocía volvería a ser igual.

«Lo he hecho, lo  he hecho» se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Pero su mente no era capaz de asimilarlo. La tempestad que fuera amainaba seguía viva en su cabeza.

¿Cómo diablos había conseguido vencer a Yurio? Él, que la había fastidiado en el triple axel. Él, que había basado su _Eros_ en un bol de _katsudon_. _En un bol de_ _katsudon,_ por el amor de Dios.

Yuri no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su rival deslizándose por el hielo. El _Ágape_ de Yurio había sido soberbio. El modo como el quinceañero se movía por la pista, con la delicadeza de una pluma, con la vulnerabilidad de un niño, saliendo de cada salto con la naturalidad del que lo lleva en la sangre. Pocas veces había visto nada igual.

Era imposible que él mismo hubiese acabado llevándose el premio. _A Victor._ Todo aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

Entonces, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Yuri se envaró. No podía dejar marchar a Yurio de aquel modo, sin siquiera un adiós. Habían sido demasiadas cosas y, además, no era justo. Se levantó de golpe y se precipitó sobre la puerta. Tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, decirle que lo sentía, que, de hecho, él merecía mucho más que Victor le entrenara, porque era más joven y porque tenía un futuro brillante por delante.

Pero cuando su mano se posó sobre la manilla de la puerta, algo le impidió girarla.

Tragó saliva.

Ahora era la imagen de Victor la que ocupaba su mente; su sonrisa, su tenacidad, la confianza que había depositado en él. Yuri no quería renunciar a todo ello. Le daba igual estar siendo egoísta, estar destrozando el brillante porvenir de una estrella emergente. Le daba igual todo con tal de poder mantener a Victor cerca de él. Era un deseo irracional, casi enfermizo. Un deseo que lo avergonzaba. Pero, aun así, un deseo al que no podía renunciar.

Por eso… por eso…

Interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Yuri estuviera a punto de caer hacia atrás. Trastabilló sobre los patines y estiró los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando lo hubo conseguido descubrió que su familia y amigos entraban en tropel, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡Cariño! —gritó la señora Katsuki, abalanzándose sobre su hijo.

Yuri se encontró rodeado por los regordetes brazos de su madre, enterrado en su pecho.

—Mamá —exclamó, asombrado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No podía perderme la actuación de mi hijo, después de tanto tiempo. ¡Y, además, una actuación tan importante!

—¿Y el hotel?

—Tu padre y Mari se encargan. Además, ¡sólo ha sido un ratito!

—Claro. Gracias, mamá. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Minako, que aprovechó para darle también un intenso abrazo a Yuri cuando su madre lo hubo soltado.

—¡No me puedo creer que con lo poco que has dormido esta noche te haya salido un número tan redondo! ¡Y fíjate, si integraste todos los movimientos que ensayamos a la perfección! ¡Daban ganas de comerte, _katsudon_! ¡Nadie diría que era la primera vez que interpretabas ese _Eros_ siendo en la mujer que seduce al galán!

—¿La mujer que seduce al galán? —añadió Yuko, que había entrado tras las dos primeras, acompañada por su marido y las niñas—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Sabía que había algo distinto en la coreografía de los ensayos. ¡Ese papel te va como anillo al dedo, Yuri! ¡Has estado genial!

—Tú… ¿tú crees, Yuko?

—¡Claro que sí! Me recordó muchísimo al ejercicio que hiciste el día en que llegaste. El que imitaba al de Victor. Tenía la misma intensidad, el mismo sentimiento. ¿Verdad, niñas?

—¡Sí! —gritaron Loop, Lutz y Axel al unísono.

—¿Verdad, Takeshi?

—¡Por supuesto! Y ese bucle picado cuádruple seguido del triple me han dejado boquiabierto.

Yuri se sintió algo azorado por las efusivas muestras de apoyo. Aun así no pudo más que aceptarlas. Había puesto todo lo que había en él para realizar el programa y le aliviaba saber que así se había visto desde fuera.

—Gracias, Nishigori.  Y gracias a todas vosotras. Estoy muy feliz de que os haya gustado. Por cierto, ¿dónde… dónde está Victor?

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, una voz emergió desde la puerta.

—¡Hola! —saludó el ruso, entrando también en el vestuario, agitando la mano mientras sonreía—. ¿Me echabas de menos?

—N-no… Esto…

Yuri apartó la mirada, avergonzado, repentinamente consciente de toda la gente que lo rodeaba. Porque resulta que Victor había dado en el clavo con sus palabras y le avergonzaba que sus sentimientos pudieran quedar expuesto de manera tan ligera. No quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando, que nadie lo supusiera tan dependiente. Que nadie supiera que si ese ejercicio le había salido tan redondo había sido sólo gracias a Victor.

—Pero Yuri, ¿todavía no te has cambiado?

La voz de Victor lo sacó se sus cavilaciones. Yuri reparó entonces en que su compañero y entrenador había recorrido el trecho que los separa y, pegado a él, le analizaba con mirada crítica. Se miró a sí mismo. Bajo la chaqueta que se había echado por encima para evitar el frío cortante del lugar asomaba el traje negro de pedrería y rejilla. El traje que lo tenía enamorado.

—Yo… —murmuró, sin saber qué excusa poner.

Por fortuna,  Minako se presentó al rescate:

—Eso debe de ser el hambre, que no lo deja pensar con claridad. A Yuri siempre le entra un hambre atroz después de entrenar o de competir. —Y se volvió hacia la madre de Yuri para decir, en japonés—: ¿Verdad que a Yuri las competiciones siempre le dan hambre, Hiroko?

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Por eso, esta noche, habrá _katsudon_ especial para celebrar su victoria. Y, por supuesto, estáis todos invitados.

Se oyó una expresión de júbilo generalizada, tanto por parte de la familia Nishigori, como por parte de Minako, que añadió, en inglés:

—¡Fantástico, _katsudon_ para todos en casa de los Katsuki!

Pero entonces Victor los interrumpió:

—Perdonad que os agüe la fiesta, pero esta noche Yuri no va a estar disponible.

—Vaya, ¿y eso? ¿Es que tiene que volver a entrenar?

—No por el momento. Pero sí hay algo que tenemos que hacer. Aunque lo de la celebración con _katsudon_ especial suena muy bien. ¿Podríamos aplazarla a mañana?

Minako hizo las veces de interprete.

—Claro, Victor —respondió afable, la señora Katsuki—. Cuando tú quieras. ¡Eres nuestro invitado de honor!

—¡Genial! Le tomo la palabra. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis todos, me gustaría tener unas palabras con Yuri a solas. Ha sido un día duro, y entrenador y discípulo tienen que compartir impresiones al respecto. Recordad que esto no ha hecho más que empezar y que nuestro objetivo es el Grand Prix.

Después de las explicaciones pertinentes para los que no comprendían, hubo un “oh” conjunto y, como si de repente todos los que estaban allí dentro de dieran cuenta de que estaban de más, fueron saliendo apresuradamente del vestuario, hasta que la última de ellas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sabiéndose al fin solos, Yuri dirigió una mirada rápida a Victor.

De repente se sentía extraño, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día fuera real sino producto de un sueño. Como si el fatídico vídeo no hubiese existido, como si Victor no hubiese aparecido de la nada para entrenarlo, como si le competición del _Aguas termales sobre hielo_ no se hubiese realizado y él no hubiese ganado. Como si Victor volviera a ser su ídolo inalcanzable que le sonreía afable mientras se ofrecía para una foto.

—Si vas a reñirme otra vez por el triple axel… —masculló, con la voz a punto de rompérsele, sobrecogido por sus propios sentimientos.  

Pero, para su sorpresa, Victor le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. No era la primera vez que Yuri veía aquella expresión en su rostro, pero debía reconocer que era cara de ver. Además, le erizaba el bello de todo el cuerpo de un modo que Yuri no era capaz de explicar con palabras, como si lo arrancara de la realidad y le llevara a un mundo paralelo donde todo era posible. 

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Victor.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío.

—B-b-bien —balbuceó.

—¿De verdad?  —inquirió el otro, soltándolo y llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Cuesta de creer cuando ni siquiera te has quitado los patines.

Yuri agachó la mirada para observar sus pies. Era cierto. Había estado tan ocupado intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido y pensando en Yurio que se había olvidado de lo más básico.

—Sólo estaba distraído.

E iba a doblarse hacia delante para aflojar los cordones, cuando sintió como Victor lo empujaba con suavidad por los hombros y lo obligaba a sentarse en el banco. Después, se arrodilló frente a él y empezó a deshacer la lazada.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, el gesto de Victor lo hizo enrojecer y, sobrecogido por la intimidad del momento, Yuri se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Aunque rápidamente la devolvió de nuevo hacia su compañero cuando éste habló.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté qué querías si ganabas la competición?

Claro que se acordaba. Como para no hacerlo. No había dicho más que tonterías desde que Victor llegara.

El rubor que cubría sus mejillas se extendió y Yuri volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Olvídalo. Fue una tontería.

—¿Una tontería?

Otra vez la mirada al centro. Y esos ojos del color de la nieve fundida que lo miraban de forma penetrante.

Victor le había quitado ya los patines y le masajeaba los magullados pies por encima del calcetín con una delicadeza que lo estremeció. Yuri quería huir pero no tenía adónde.

—Pensaba que esta noche podríamos ir a comer _katsudon._ Tú y yo —inquirió el ruso.

—¿ _Katsudon_?

—Sí. ¿Es que no quieres?

Yuri tragó saliva.

—C-claro que quiero.

La mirada de Victor se iluminó.

—¡Genial! Entonces vayamos ahora mismo.

—Vale, pero…

—Nada de peros. Cámbiate. Te espero en la entrada.

Yuri asintió. Estaba confuso. Una parte de él gritaba de júbilo ante la perspectiva de salir a cenar con Victor. La otra tenía un miedo atroz a dejar se llevar a que todo aquello no fuera más que el producto de su enferma imaginación y de pronto se despertara en la cama descubriendo que no había sido más que un sueño.

Y entonces, momentos antes de que Victor saliera del vestuario, tendió la mano y agarró con un ligero titubeo la ropa de su chaqueta, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar ahora que al fin lo había alcanzado o cómo si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello era real, tangible.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Victor.

Yuri sintió las mejillas arder, como si hubiese sido descubierto en plena trastada.

—Podrías… ¿podrías bajarme la cremallera del traje? Es un poco difícil…

Era la petición más estúpida que podía haber hecho. Pero había sido la primera excusa que le había venido a la cabeza. A fin de cuentas no podía decir “sólo quería asegurarme de que eres de verdad”. Por eso, al ver la mirada dubitativa de Victor, Yuri se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta y a darse la vuelta para dejar al descubierto su espalda. Así al menos no tenía que mirarlo a la cara y sentirse un completo idiota por haber soltado lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza.

Victor dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, apenas una ligera curvatura de su comisura. Se quitó los guantes y se acercó a Yuri. Con una parsimonia exagerada fue deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo, acariciando en el mismo movimiento la espalda de su compañero.

Sobrecogido por el gesto, sintiendo como una oleada cálida de placer nacía en los lugares que Victor tocaba y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, Yuri se apartó de un salto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se sentía desnudo, algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que Victor y él se habían visto con muchísima menos ropa de la que ahora llevaban. Pero ese gesto había sido tan intenso…

Se miraron apenas unos instantes, sin decir nada, antes de que Victor levantara la mano a modo de despedida y añadiera:

—Bueno, sí ya está todo, me voy yendo. No tardes, ¿vale?


	2. Chapter 2

 

Había anochecido ya y la luz de farolas y neones bañaba las calles de Hasetsu, acunadas por una brisa suave que olía a mar. Los trabajadores que aquella hora salían de las oficinas caminaban animados por las calles, en busca de algún lugar en el que tomar unas copas con los compañeros y algunos estudiantes que acababan tarde sus actividades extraescolares o que habían pasado la tarde en el karaoke regresaban apresurados a sus casas. Y, como no, muchas bolsas de tiendas 24 horas llenas de comida preparada colgaban de las manos de aquellos más perezosos que no tenían ganas de cocinar.

—Se te ve apagado, Yuri —comentó Victor de improvisto, mientras se cruzaban con un grupo bullicioso de personas que sin duda iba a la búsqueda de algún bar—. Casi parece que no te haya hecho ilusión ganar la competición. ¡Al final voy a pensar que no estás contento de que me quede!

Yuri dio un respingo, regresando repentinamente a la realidad. Lo cierto era que no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del Ice Castle.

—¡N-no es eso! —repuso, con más intensidad de la que habría querido, volviéndose hacia su compañero y negando efusivamente con las manos y la cabeza.

Después se llevó un dedo a los labios, mientras hundía la otra mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, meditabundo.

—Puede que… puede que en realidad no termine de creérmelo.

—¡Pues créetelo ya! ¡Has ganado! ¡Y ahora soy tu nuevo entrenador! ¿No estás contento?

Yuri se ruborizó y hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chaqueta, aprovechando que el viento se había vuelto más intenso y hacía frío.

—Sí —murmuró.

Aunque su voz apenas fue audible entre capas de ropa.

—No te he oído bien —canturreó Victor.

—¡Que sí!

—Que sí qué.

—¡Que sí que estoy contento de que seas mi entrenador! —bramó Yuri.

Aunque enseguida se arrepintió de haber sido tan intenso. Iba a disculparse con mil aspavientos, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando se volvió hacia Victor lo descubrió mirándole con aprobación, mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué?

—Me encanta cuando te muestras tal y como eres.

Yuri titubeó.

—Yo siempre me muestro tal y como soy.

—Es verdad, es verdad. Entonces reformularé mi frase: me encanta cuando alcanzo a verte tal y como eres. Como hoy, cuando patinabas. O como en ese vídeo que subiste a Internet, para que todo el mundo lo viera.

—¡Yo no subí ese vídeo! ¡Fueron Loop, Lutz y Axel! Y un día esos diablillos me las pagarán por ello. Yo jamás… habría mostrado algo tan vergonzoso a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a mí?

Con aquellas palabras que sin duda no esperaba, la cercanía de Victor se hizo tan patente para Yuri que todo lo demás desapareció por completo. Ahora sólo tenía ojos y sentidos para ese cuerpo alto y atlético, esa mano fuerte que se había posado sobre su hombro con toda naturalidad, esa mirada cómplice y reconfortante que se clavaba en él.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío. El deseo de ser acaparado por ese cuerpo zumbaba por todo su ser, en un ansia casi dolorosa.

_¿Ni siquiera a él?_

No, _precisamente no a él_. Porque ese vídeo era el modo que Yuri había encontrado para expresar (y para recordarse a sí mismo) cuán importante era el patinador ruso en su vida. La intensidad con la que lo admiraba y lo quería a partes iguales, la influencia que había tenido en su vida y en su carrera. Yuri era quién era gracias a Victor, e imitar el programa de su ídolo, trabajando con tanto ahínco para clavarlo, había sido como esa carta de amor que se escribe y que nunca se entrega.

Pero alguien había encontrado esa carta y la había echado al buzón. Y aunque los versos con los que estaba escrita podían llegar a ser difíciles de comprender, Yuri tenía un miedo atroz a que Victor los hubiese captado.

Porque entonces… ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Todo aquello de que Victor hubiese abandonado su carrera, se hubiese presentado en Hasetsu para convertirse en su entrenador y que estuviera ayudándole sin pedir nada a cambio (bueno, había dicho que le cobraría, pero…). Era una cuestión desconcertante, y en realidad Yuri no quería saber la respuesta.

Por eso, incapaz de responder a la pregunta, porque hacerlo suponía formular muchas más, se apartó de Victor como si se hubiese quemado.

—Venga, vamos —dijo, apretando el paso, huyendo de su compañero y de sus propios sentimientos—. El restaurante está por aquí y si no nos damos prisa no encontraremos mesa.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Yuri no salía por el pueblo. Después de haber pasado cinco años en Detroit, sacándose el graduado y entrenando para acceder al Grand Prix de patinaje, apenas recordaba nada de Hasetsu, más allá de su familia, la escuela y el Ice Castle. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, ese pequeño restaurante de _katsudon_ había permanecido intacto en su memoria. Y es que, aunque nadie superaba a la señora Katsuki cocinando ese plato, a Yuri le gustaba ir a ese pequeño local a comer con sus amigos, después de las competiciones o cuando aprobaban los exámenes. Era su pequeño refugio.

Por eso le alegró tanto encontrarlo todavía abierto y con la misma decoración de siempre. Con los mismos carteles pegados en la puerta, que casi no dejaban ver el interior a través del cristal, con las mismas reproducciones de comida en el escaparate, que ya empezaban a amarillear, con el mismo suelo limpio pero desgastado, con las mismas mesas de madera barnizada. Fue como volver al pasado, a un tiempo y a un espacio en el que todo estaba por delante y todo era posible.

Deslizó la puerta corredera y una nube cálida y densa lo golpeó. Olía a frito, pero también a hogar.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

Los tres comensales sentados en la barra se volvieron hacia él.

—¡Yuri! —respondió la dueña desde detrás de la barra con efusividad, al reconocerlo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

—Pues ya lo ves: vamos tirando. Los tiempos cambian y el turismo ya no es lo que era, pero seguimos al pie del cañón.

—Yo la veo muy bien. Y me alegra saber que el restaurante seguía abierto. Lo he echado mucho de menos. Espero poder venir más a menudo, ahora que me he vuelto a instalar en Hasetsu.

—¡Estaremos encantados de recibirte! ¡Y sabes que te apoyamos mucho en tu carrera! Pero, por favor, tomad asiento. ¿Qué os pongo? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Sí, por favor. Y pónganos un par de cervezas también.

—Ahora mismo os lo sirvo.

Después de tan efusivo encuentro y sin saber muy bien dónde meterse o qué hacer, Yuri se dirigió fugaz hacia la mesa del fondo, casi corriendo. Era su mesa de siempre, la más escondida, y le reconfortó descubrir que estaba disponible. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en el asiento junto a la pared y se hundió en él como si intentara desaparecer. Ni siquiera se fijó en que Victor lo seguía y tomaba asiento frente a él, sin apartar la mirada de su figura ni un solo momento.

Sólo cuando las cervezas aparecieron ante ellos, como si fueran un fantasma travieso, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza de su escondite. Casi le sorprendió descubrir que Victor seguía allí. Por un momento había imaginado que el ruso desaparecería como por arte de magia.

—Con cada nuevo descubrimiento que hago sobre ti, te encuentro más y más fascinante —dijo Victor con una sonrisa.

Yuri enrojeció.

—¿De qué hablas?

Pero Victor ignoró la pregunta, mientras echaba un vistazo en derredor, analizando el local.

—Parece que conoces bien el lugar. ¿Venías mucho por aquí?

—Bueno. A veces. Con Yuko y con Nishigori. Cuando estábamos en el instituto.

—¿Con Yuko? —Victor se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo—. Oye Yuri, deja que te haga una pregunta: ¿estás enamorado de Yuko?

Yuri estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la cerveza, a la que había acercado los labios. Tosió, azorado, y cuando hubo recobrado el aliento, repuso:

—¡Qué dices! ¡Yuko es mi mejor amiga! ¡Y está casada con mi mejor amigo!

—Eso no quita que…

Pero Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Yuko ha sido siempre muy buena conmigo. Me ha ayudado mucho y es una parte importante de mi vida. Una parte muy importante. Pero no puedo verla como nada más que como una amiga.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque no.

—Ah. Entiendo. Pero alguien debía de gustarte en esa época, ¿no? Cuando veníais aquí, a comer _katsudon_ con tus amigos.

—Bueno, sí. Había alguien que me gustaba.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Nada. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos.

—¿Nunca? ¿Por qué?

—Era… complicado. De todos modos creo que, de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, tampoco lo habría hecho. —Yuri hizo una pausa para darle otro trago a su jarra; un largo que le diera valor—. Supongo que para alguien como tú esto debe de sonar ridículo.

Victor también aprovechó para beber un poco.

—No te negaré que, en cierto modo, me es difícil de comprender. Nunca he tenido problemas en mostrar mis sentimientos por nadie. Creo que si alguien te gusta no hay nada más bonito y estimulante que contárselo. Puede que esa persona no te quiera, pero seguro que le agrada saber que es querida. Y si se da la combinación correcta, pues… ¡qué mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad!

»Pero, a pesar de ello, no lo encuentro ridículo y pienso que ese modo de actuar te representa muy bien. ¡Es muy Yuri! Aunque también deberías plantearte que a lo mejor a esa persona le habría gustado conocer tus sentimientos.

—¿A esa persona? —Yuri se echó a reír, sin duda empujando en parte por el alcohol que empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza—. Lo dudo seriamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo el mundo le quería y yo sólo era un adolescente inmaduro obsesionado con el patinaje. ¿Qué serían mis sentimientos comparados con los de todos los demás?

—Pero el amor de ciertas personas puede marcar la diferencia.

Yuri levantó la mirada.

Había algo en las palabras de Victor que lo había perturbado profundamente. Porque su compañero las había pronunciado con especial seriedad, sin esa pizca de ironía o burla que acompañaba casi cualquier cosa que salía de su boca.

¿Podía ser que…? Pero no, ni siquiera sabía de quién estaban hablando. Sólo lo había dicho para quedar bien.

Negó con la cabeza, como para apartar la confusión de su mente. Iba a decir algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué, y justo en ese momento la dueña del restaurante apareció con una bandeja para servirles el _katsudon_ , rompiendo el momento.

—Uno por aquí y otro por aquí. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! —les dijo.

—¡Qué buena pinta! Aunque el _katsudon_ de esta tarde parecía mucho más delicioso. Me pregunto si todavía podría hincarle el diente.

—¡V-Víctor!

—¿Qué? ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que lo mirara sólo a él, que te ibas a convertir en el _kastudon_ más apetitoso de la ciudad? Y realmente lo conseguiste: eras el _katsudon_ más apetitoso de la ciudad. Y me atrevería a decir que el más apetitoso de todo el planeta.

Yuri sintió un súbito calor subiéndole por todo el cuerpo. Y sin saber muy bien cómo ahogarlo, levantó la jarra y vació más de la mitad de un trago, intentando que el frío de la bebida lo ayudara a calmarse.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡No estoy borracho!

Aunque lo decía completamente en serio y con expresión ceñuda en el rostro, la voz de Yuri sonó tan aguda que Victor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que resonó en la calle desierta.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Oh, cállate. Sólo he bebido una cerveza.

—¡Una de grande!

—¡Y tú te has tomado dos!

—¡Pero yo no estoy preparándome para el Grand Prix!

Victor pinchó maliciosamente la barriga de Yuri con el dedo índice, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y se molestara a partes iguales. En respuesta, Yuri cogió la muñeca de Victor y quiso apartarla, para devolverle el gesto. Pero Victor no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Hubo un forcejeo para ver quién podía con quién y, para ganar terreno, Victor se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas en el costado a Yuri, que se dobló hacia delante impulsado por una carcajada.

Y, puesto que Victor estaba manteniendo el equilibrio en su compañero, cuando éste se dobló, trastabilló y acabó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, arrastrando a Yuri con él.

Las risas se oyeron por todo el lugar.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Victor.

—Quién de los dos es el que parece haber bebido de más, ahora —le recriminó Yuri, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras intentaba buscar un punto de apoyo para colocar las manos y poder levantarse.

Pero antes de poder completar el gesto, se dio cuenta de lo sugerente de su posición. Victor había acabado tendido sobre el asfalto, mientras que él había caído sobre su compañero, sentado sobre su regazo. Además, por alguna extraña razón, Yuri acababa de tomar conciencia de los labios de Victor que, curvados en una media sonrisa y con un leve tono rosado, le parecían ahora muy apetitosos.

_Demasiado apetitosos_. Más incluso que el katsudon que acababa de comer.

Se preguntó a qué debían saber, si a huevo o a cerveza, y si serían tan suaves y mullidos al tacto como parecían a simple vista.

—¿Yuri?

La vuelta a la realidad fue abruta. Avergonzado por su actitud y temiendo que sus fantasías hubiesen quedado expuestas, se levantó de un salto. Pero su equilibrio era un poco precario y acabó cayendo otra vez. Esta vez fue Victor el que lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Si no vigilas te vas a hacer daño. Y una lesión ahora sería el fin.

—N-n-no te preocupes. S-s-soy muy resistente.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, me alegra saberlo. Pero, por si acaso, no está de más tomar precauciones.

Y, dicho eso, Victor le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, estrechándolo con fuerza hacia él.

Las mejillas de Yuri cambiaron de color hasta convertirse en dos ciruelas. Aun así no se apartó y dejó que el calor que desprendía Victor lo reconfortara.

 

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la pensión, tan cerca el uno del otro que parecían una pareja de enamorados. Yuri sabía que no había bebido tanto como para que Victor se tomara tantas molestias con él; no iba a tropezar y a caer, ni a romperse una pierna, y lo que había ocurrido en la carretera había sido sólo porque los dos estaban comportándose como dos idiotas. Pero se sentía tan bien rodeado de Victor que no protestó.

En la puerta les esperaba Makkachin, que se lanzó sobre su dueño para llenarlo de lametazos.

Yuri todavía sentía el calor del brazo de su entrenador en la parte superior de la espada, a pesar de que lo había soltado al llegar para acariciar al perro y porque no era cómodo cruzar la puerta estando los dos tan pegados. Como en una nube, cruzó el recibidor, saludó a sus padres y subió hasta su habitación.

Fue al llegar arriba, en el pasillo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había llegado el momento de separarse. La noche se había deslizado de forma tan rápida que Yuri apenas la había visto pasar, como el paisaje tras las ventanas del Nozomi, que ya se ha difuminado en la lejanía en cuanto intentabas fijarte en los detalles

Si sólo pudiera extenderla un poco más…

Se volvió entonces hacia Victor, que había subido tras él, con su inseparable Makkachin pisándole los talones.

—Bueno… —dijo Yuri, por decir algo. Su lengua se negaba a pronunciar un adiós.

—Bueno.

—Gracias por… la cena.

—No deberías dármelas. Has pagado tú.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero…!

Victor se echó a reír.

—Estaba bromeando. Gracias a ti, Yuri. Ha sido muy divertido. Y así he podido conocerte un poco mejor.

—Sí, ha sido muy divertido. Me sabe mal por Yurio, pero… Me lo he pasado genial.

Victor sonrió, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Lo único que hizo fue poner una mano amigable sobre el hombro de Yuri y dar unas palmadas en él.

—Descansa, que ha sido un día muy largo y mañana no vas a librarte del entrenamiento.

Yuri asintió y tragó saliva. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Victor volviese a hacerle la misma proposición de cada noche, porque esa noche iba a decirle que sí. Sí, quería dormir en la misma habitación que él, aunque fuera tendido en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Pero la proposición no llegaba, esa noche Victor no parecía por la labor.

Yuri apretó los labios. Quizás si lo pensaba con fuerza suficiente el otro se diera por aludido...

Pero no fue el caso. Victor se limitó a sonreír mientras ladeaba la cabeza y a desearle buenas noches, y Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar media vuelta y entrar en su habitación. Cuando cerraba la puerta, Victor seguía allí, haciendo adiós con la mano.

Tan cerca… que sólo tenía que volver a abrir la puerta y decirle que pasara. ¡Pero…!

Un momento. Qué peros ni qué narices. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía? Llevaba esperando ese momento toda la vida, ¿y ahora iba a dejar que la timidez lo venciera? Ni hablar.

Abrió la puerta de un movimiento seco. Victor, que estaba ya al otro lado del pasillo camino de su habitación, se volvió, sobresaltado.

Yuri abrió la boca, aunque le llevó un tiempo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Q-q-quieres pasar un rato?

—¿A tu habitación?

Yuri asintió repetidas veces, haciendo que las gafas se le deslizaran hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¡Me encantaría! —canturreó Victor, saltando en dirección a la puerta abierta que le ofrecían, saltando como una bailarina.

Cuando llegó, Yuri se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar; también Makkachin entró, detrás de su amo.

Después de eso, Yuri cerró la puerta para apoyarse en ella. Temblaba como si se hubiese metido en la pista de hielo sin la chaqueta. Era imposible asimilar que su ídolo estuviera ahora en su habitación. Era incluso más surrealista que el hecho de que hubiese viajado desde Rusia para convertirse en su entrenador. Observó a Victor en silencio mientras él, de pie en medio de la ridícula habitación, miraba a un lado y a otro como si intentara descubrir un secreto.

Cuando hubo terminado con el escrutinio, Victor se volvió hacia Yuri, todo sonrisas.

—¡Qué habitación más pequeña! ¿No te entra claustrofobia aquí dentro?

—No es tan pequeña. De hecho, tiene un tamaño bastante normal. Y, al menos, es mi habitación. En Detroit tenía que compartirla con Phichit y a veces echaba de menos un poco de intimidad. ¡Aunque Phichit es un compañero de habitación genial, con eso no quiero decir que fuera una carga ni nada por el estilo!

—¿Phichit Chulanont era tu compañero de habitación? —se interesó Victor, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón del escritorio, cruzando las piernas con elegancia y apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

Yuri asintió, y, un poco más relajado, también él fue a sentarse en la cama, frente a Victor. Makkachin se subió a su lado y se tumbó con las patas arriba para que le rascara le barriga.

—Sí. Y también mi mejor amigo.

—Cómo de amigo.

—Amigo.

—Pero… ¿ _amigo_?

Yuri enrojeció.

—¡N-n-no!

—Oye, que no pasa nada. Me lo puedes contar.

Y entonces ocurrió algo. Y ocurrió tan deprisa que Yuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

En medio de la charla, Victor reparó en una subcarpeta que había sobre el escritorio, con su nombre escrito sobre ella. Muerto de curiosidad, la cogió para echarle un vistazo. Entonces Yuri recordó que días antes, cuando había recogido todos los posters y las fotos de Victor que tenía colgados en la habitación los había guardado allí dentro, incapaz de tirarlos. Quería llevar la carpeta al desván y meterla en alguna de sus cajas de trastos viejos, pero con los entrenamientos para el _Aguas termales sobre hielo_ no había encontrado el momento.

Fue como si lo cruzara una descarga eléctrica. Saltó de la cama en dirección a Victor, con la mano tendida para quitarle el objeto, pero cuando lo alcanzó, ya era demasiado tarde. El otro la había abierto y se contemplaba a sí mismo en una imagen junto a Makkachin.

—¡No mires eso!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si soy yo!

—¡Por qué es algo que nadie debería ver! ¡Y menos tú! —dijo Yuri, al borde de un ataque de nervios, mientras intentaba quitarle las fotos a Victor.

Pero el otro lo evitó con una finta perfecta. Siguió hojeando el contenido, e ignorando la orden que le había dado Yuri, preguntó:

—¿Todo son fotos mías?

La cabeza de Yuri hizo un sonido extraño, como si fuera a explotar. No respondió, pero no hizo falta. Victor pasó una a una las fotografías de la subcarpeta, descubriendo la respuesta por sí mismo.

—Uau. Esta tiene un montón de años —mostró una de cuando ganó el Campeonato Mundial Junior—. ¿Siempre guardas aquí esta carpeta?

Por un momento, Yuri fue incapaz de reaccionar. Pero, tras algunos segundos que se le hicieron muy largos, cabó negando con la cabeza. Se sentía incómodo y abatido, como si lo hubiesen desnudado y lo hubiesen echado a la calle, y ahora todo el mundo lo estuviera señalando con el dedo. No, todo el mundo no. _Victor lo estuviera señalando con el dedo_.

—No tendrías que haber visto eso...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque no.

Victor lo miró con una expresión indefinida en el rostro, antes de decir:

—Mira, Yuri, no quiero asustarte, pero nada de esto resulta sorprendente para mí. Sé que me admiras muchísimo, aunque no lo digas con palabras. Tus gestos, tus rutinas, hablan por sí solos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Yuri era incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¿Tanto se me notaba?

—Sí. Pero no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. A mí me hace sentir alagado. El hecho de que te tomaras tan en serio mi programa y que lo interpretara con tanta pasión fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

Otro silencio, antes de que Yuri murmurara, a modo de respuesta:

—En realidad las fotos estaban colgadas en la pared.

Victor miró las paredes de la habitación. Había marcas de cinta adhesiva en todas ellas, también sobre la puerta, y sombras en la pintura, como si alguien hubiese quitado algo recientemente.

—Yuri, ¿puede ser que la persona que te gustaba hace años fuera yo?

Yuri todavía tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Suspiró y la alzó.

—Sí —respondió, mirando a Victor a los ojos.

Era una mirada intensa, una mirada de determinación; aunque no por eso había dejado de temblar.

Victor le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Me encanta cuando pones esa cara —dijo.

Y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a él.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, le quitó las gafas con cuidado, empujándolas hacia arriba, aprovechando el movimiento para apartarle los mechones que se habían desprendido del peinado y que le caían por la frente.

Yuri sentía como le quemaba la cara y como su cuerpo, actuando por propia voluntad, quería salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Siguió allí, estoico, aguantando como los ojos de Victor se le metían dentro. Ni siquiera esperó a que él diera el primer paso, sino que estampó los labios contra los de él, en un movimiento que resulto demasiado brusco y ansioso, bebiendo de su boca como si fuera un náufrago recién llegado a una isla.

—Eh, eh —dijo Victor, después de unos instantes, cuando consiguió separarse—. Tranquilo.

Y lo abrazó.

Yuri jadeaba. Se había quedado sin aliento. Ligeramente mareado levantó las manos y se agarró a la espalda de Victor.

—No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso —susurró.

Victor ladeó la cabeza un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¿Arrepentirme? Creo que no había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida.

Victor sonrió. Entonces, apartó a Yuri con cuidado de él. Por un momento Yuri sintió un exceso de pánico, por si aquello significaba que el otro se iba a ir y a dejarle solo en la habitación en aquel estado. Pero en vez de eso Victor apartó a Makkachim (que fue a sentarse en el suelo, ofendido) se sentó sobre la cama, en el mismo lugar en el que momentos antes estaba sentado el mismo Yuri, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y luego lo invitó a que se sentara en su regazo, a horcajadas.

—Dime que esto no es un sueño y que cuando despierte no estaré solo en la cama con los pantalones mojados.

Victor se echó a reír.

—Probablemente estarás solo en la cama. Y con los pantalones mojados. Pero no habrá sido un sueño.

Esta vez fue Victor el que inició el movimiento. Acarició la mejilla de Yuri con el dorso y después le tomó el rostro para conducirlo junto al suyo. Empezó frotando los labios sobre los de Yuri con mucha delicadeza, pero sin llegar a besarlo.

De forma instintiva, Yuri abría los suyos como si fuera a comerse a Victor a moriscos. Pero cada vez que eso ocurría Victor se separaba y esperaba apenas un segundo a que Yuri se calmara, antes de volver a la carga.

Era un juego tremendamente erótico, que, por momentos, estaba haciendo enloquecer a Yuri.

En algún punto el juego cesó, y Yuri se sorprendió cuando el roce se convirtió en un leve mordisco y sintió su labio inferior entre los dientes de Victor. Soltó una pequeña exclamación ahogada, un proyecto de gemido, pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada, la boca de Victor había cubierto la suya por completo y la lengua de él se había enredado con la suya.

Todo el cuerpo de Yuri reaccionó.

Sin duda, era el beso más tórrido que había recibido nunca. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se centró en él, sintiendo la humedad y el calor de Victor, como la lengua de él se movía por toda su boca y como después el mismo Yuri intentaba imitarlo, produciendo una batalla de lenguas que dejó un reguero de saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, Yuri estaba tan extasiado que ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

Aunque volvió rápidamente en sí cuando Victor se quitó el jersey.

Yuri tragó saliva y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era casi como si le viera por primera vez, como si nunca antes hubiesen compartido baño en las aguas termales. Era como si el Victor de ahora fuera alguien distinto al que él había conocido, al que había admirado en secreto tantos años. Y, además, era muchísimo mejor. Y aquello le estremeció.

Levantó una mano y lo acarició, como para asegurarse de que era real, pero también para sentir en su propia piel en contacto de aquellos músculos tan perfectamente delineados. Empezando por la clavícula, bajando por el esternón, y llegando hasta el obligo.

Y entonces también él se quitó el jersey y volvió a lanzarse contra los labios de Victor, ansioso, necesitado, convertido en algo que no era él.

Ahora las manos de ambos habían tomado vida propia y se movían frenéticas por el cuerpo del otro, sin descanso. La de Yuri no tardaron en descender hacia el botón de los pantalones de Victor, aunque se detuvo cuando éste abandonó su boca para empezar a besarle el cuello, subiendo después hacia la oreja, mordiéndosela con una intensidad que hizo que Yuri se sintiera morir.

Lo hizo resucitar el roce de la cadera de Victor contra la suya y el gemido que escapó de su boca, sin control.

Miró a Victor, azorado.

—¿Siempre eres tan impaciente con todo, Yuri? —lo picó, sin malicia, el ruso, ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo una sonrisa cálida.

—¡No, yo…!

Pero antes de que Yuri pudiera terminar la frase, Victor lo cogió, agarrándolo por las nalgas, y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Con un movimiento tan sutil que parecía magia, tiró de la goma elástica de su pantalón deportivo y lo dejó expuesto de cintura para abajo. Tras ello, hizo lo propio con sus pantalones y después se sentó sobre Yuri, haciendo que sus sexos desnudos se encontraran.

—Dame la mano —le pidió.

Y Yuri se la entregó, desconcertado.

Aunque dedujo lo que iba a ocurrir cuando Victor se la tomó y la condujo hasta ese punto en el que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

—Cógelos.

Yuri lo hizo.

La mano le temblaba, pero la expectación era máxima. Entonces, la mano de Victor rodeó la suya. Y el mundo entero se desvaneció.

Con el primer movimiento descendiente, Yuri soltó otro gemido. Con el segundo, Victor lo coreó. Con el tercero sus voces se entremezclaban y era difícil decir quién era el que hacía qué.

Los parpados de Yuri insistían en cerrarse, vencidos por el placer. Cuando conseguía abrirlos, la imagen de Victor sentado sobre él, con el rostro repleto de placer, y la de las de sus manos unidas en ese punto de sus cuerpos, lo embriagaban de una sensación tan excitante que rápidamente tenía que volver a cerrarlos. Era como cuando giraba sin control sobre los patines. Pero cien mil veces más placentero.

Hasta que un gemido más fuerte que los demás indicó un final. Y luego llegó otro.

Entonces Victor se dejó caer sobre él, jadeando.

—Hay… hay pañuelos bajo la cama —alcanzó a decir Yuri, unos minutos después, cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

Pero Victor no los cogió. En vez de eso, tomó a Yuri por la barbilla con su mano limpia y lo besó en los labios con ternura. Después, se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, emitiendo un ronroneo feliz, dispuesto a dormirse. Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que restregar la mano pringosa por la sábana y abrazarlo.

—Por favor, no te vayas. No te vayas nunca —murmuró, mientras estrechaba el cuerpo de Victor contra el suyo.

No supo si Victor lo habría escuchado o ya estaría dormido.


End file.
